


Mirror Mirror

by apotropaicsymbol



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Other, Riot POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apotropaicsymbol/pseuds/apotropaicsymbol
Summary: This mission has wasted enough time.





	Mirror Mirror

During interrogation, Venom's host had screamed, "That's the ugliest-looking thing I've ever seen!"

Riot has never cared what others thought of them. The opinions of other symbiotes mean nothing. The opinion of a human host is less than nothing, and a human without a symbiote is meat, good only for being devoured. However, being a shape shifter has its benefits. Predators should look like predators, and their people are the consummate predators. Frightening and ugly can overlap. But if they get the one reaction without the other, something is wrong.

(They see the way that other humans look at Carlton.

So weak.)

Drake is a good test subject, for all the enjoyment he gets from testing others. Riot's just a few moments in the mirror, when Drake shaves his face, brushes his teeth. His dark eyes flick, linger, up to Riot displayed in front of him. Of course Drake notices some things are different.

Riot relaxes their grip on its host's optic nerves. In the mirror is Drake, as before.

Drake leans forward, washes the toothpaste out of his mouth. Riot does not show itself again.

Riot asks themselves what it was trying to achieve.

They ask themselves if it was successful.

The irritating desire to _try again _ripples somewhere within them. They still it.

Unbidden the image comes to them: Drake's secretary. Looking at their host with eyes of weakness.

Riot crushes weakness. In others. In themselves.

Riot idly stirs Drake's memories. Sees humans male and female, past and present, looking at their host (_their_ face) with longing hopeless, hopeful, reverent, rude.

The urge to crush is intense. To make clear that –

_They are meat, _ Riot tells themselves. It is disconcerting that they have to remind themselves of this. There is no immediate reason.

Too many things about this mission have not been as predicted. Too many things have been distractions, disturbances.

They will be glad when this planet is conquered.

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
